Jealousy, Thy Name is Dexter
by TheRedsBluesGreens
Summary: TLDR; Dexter is extremely jealous when it comes to Blossom. PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi (by Bleedman) compliant. Mentions of other characters. Some chapters are FusionFall universe compliant.


**Before we start, let me just say that, as much as I love the reds, I also love the Blossom/Dexter pairing simply because of Bleedman's PPGD. I love their relationship in that particular universe, and though Dexter did kiss Olga, I don't think I see Dexter and Blossom breaking up any time soon. **

**But on that note; I do feel bad for Blossom because it shows that she loves Dexter with all of her heart but past the Mandark arc, he doesn't really seem to give her his time or attention because of Olga or something else (but its usually Olga). Blossom gets really jealous, Blossom/Dexter is questioned, Olga/Dexter gets shot down, rinse and repeat. **

**So! In this fun little series of one-shots, I figured its **_**Dexter's **_**turn to get jealous. And since a certain cap-wearing Rowdyruff has been canonically added to the story, who else would be Dexter's love rival than him?**

**And, sorry but I'm not going to go off-canon and make Blossom and Dexter break up (I don't know what Bleedman plans for them, maybe they'll break up themselves in the comic) in this fanfiction. As much as I love the reds, they obviously don't show any romantic interest (or really, any interest at all) towards each other in the comic. Brick acts really OOC here but I'm not going to totally break his character by making Blossom his girlfriend. The best I can do, is tease. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, or whichever other cartoons that will be referenced in this fic. I also do not own the universe/setting, which is inspired by Bleedman's PPGD. **

**. . . **

**#1: Too Close**

**. . . **

There was a downside to being class representative, and that was having to stay late at school while everybody else left. That was what Blossom lamented about as she stacked all her papers into a neat pile. Letting out a sigh, she stood up from her desk and stretched before quickly keeping everything and leaving the classroom.

"Lotta work again?" Jack asked as Blossom locked the door. She could only give him a tired nod as he smiled at her sympathetically. "Go home, Blossom. I can lock up here."

Blossom spared him a thankful glance as she rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, Sensei." She murmured, handing him the key before walking away.

It was one of those days when she had depleted all her energy fighting crime and taking her calculus test, so she was half asleep as she walked into her school's large courtyard-

-which was where she literally crashed into a certain cap-wearing Rowdyruff.

Blossom grunted as she was forced back. She glared back up at who bumped into her and was met with Brick's scowling face. However, to her surprise, the scowl wasn't directed towards her.

Whatever. Blossom still wasn't having it.

"Brick!" she hissed, making her way to him. "Watch where you're-"

"Shut up!" Brick growled. He held his hand up to her mouth, but Blossom easily pushed it away, glaring. "Listen. I don't know what you think you're-"

"I said quiet!" Brick snapped. Blossom scowled at him but shut her mouth, both super-powered teens listening closely for whatever the Rowdyruff leader was watching for.

The ground began rumbling. Blossom's face blanched when she realized what it meant. Brick grit his teeth, grabbing Blossom's wrist and pulling her close to him.

"Hang on." He muttered under his breath, shooting the both of them upwards at a speed Blossom didn't know he could reach. It left her dazed, but she quickly shook herself out of it. The pink Powerpuff looked down in time to see the horde of Brick's fangirls stampede over the spot they were just at. Blossom shuddered at the thought that while Brick would surely be at least somewhat protected, they would be more than willing to leave her in the dirt.

Unconsciously, Blossom pressed herself against her counterpart. Brick glanced at her before tightening his grip. The two watched as the last of the fangirls left, leaving an empty courtyard. For good measure, they stayed silent for about a minute before they officially determined that they could move. Blossom let out a sigh of relief...

... And that was when she noticed how close she was pressed against Brick.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Blossom pushed herself away from him. She stared at him, and he did her, before she quickly made her way back to the ground. Brick followed her at a calmer pace.

"What was that?!" Blossom asked him, once his feet had touched the ground. "I didn't tell you you could get all touchy with me!"

Brick snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Pinky." He said, giving her a glare. "You damn well know that I might as well have saved your life."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You're overexaggerating."

"Sure, sure." Brick said. "Besides. You're talking about getting all 'touchy' when you're the one pressing yourself against _me_."

"_What_?" Blossom cried. "I would never!" "It's the truth." Brick said.

"Okay, first of all," Blossom said, marching up to him, only stopping when she was right in front of him, "I have a boyfriend."

"Miraculously." Brick muttered beneath his breath, but as close as she was and possessing super hearing, Blossom scowled at him. She chose to ignore his comment, continuing "Secondly, why would_ I_ ever want to be close to _you_?"

"I don't know, Pinky!" Brick exclaimed. "Maybe its cause you're like those 50 other girls that tried to run us over. Maybe its cause I'm irresistible. Whatever it is, I don't know. I don't care."

"The answer," Blossom commented dryly, "was that I don't."

They glared at each other, both failing to notice that, once again, they had gotten extremely close to one another, to the point that their noses were practically touching.

"I don't care." Brick murmured, his piercing red eyes battling his counterpart's salmon pink ones. Blossom felt a shiver run down her spine, her cheeks flushing red as she realized how close she was to actually feel that. Despite this, she remained firm.

"I hate you." She breathed, boldly inching forward. Brick's lips twitched to a slight smirk when he saw the red in his counterpart's cheeks.

"Mhm." He hummed, inching forward as well. They were now so close that their lips were practically _touching-_

Someone cleared their throat behind them, causing Blossom to snap out of her stupor, once again pushing Brick away from her. She turned, finding Dexter standing a few feet away from them.

Brick snorted, turning away while Blossom's cheeks reddened even further.

"Dexter!" She exclaimed, fiddling with her tie. "I-I was just-" "I do hope Mr. Jojo wasn't giving you a hard time, Blossom." Dexter said, adjusting his glasses as he walked next to his girlfriend.

He put his arm around her waist when he came up beside her, pulling her closer to him as he glared at Brick. "If he was, I'll be happy to report it to Professor Weasel."

Brick scowled at him. "Was that a threat, _Dorkster_?" The red-head sneered. "Take a guess." Dexter replied coldly.

Both boys glared each other down. The tension between them was heavy. Blossom was too stunned to intervene.

Brick caved in first, scoffing. "Forget this." He said, turning around and shooting himself into the air. Dexter continued to glare until the red completely disappeared from his sight.

Blossom felt like her face was on fire. She stared at Brick's retreating form before looking at her boyfriend, half expecting him to remove his arm from around her waist. Dexter had never been one for public affection, after all.

However, to her complete and utter surprise, (and joy) Dexter's arm stayed where it was. Blossom blinked at him, feeling her cheeks burn even more (if that was even possible). She rested herself against him and her heart soared when the only move Dexter made was to put his arm around her shoulders instead of her waist, allowing Blossom to rest her head against Dexter's shoulder.

Blossom realized that this was only a taste of her boyfriend's jealousy, but she also realized that maybe, just maybe, she would enjoy seeing more of it.

**. . . **

**Dexter is just so badass in PPGD. Can you imagine if he channeled some of that badass-ery into being jealous when it came to Blossom and other boys (Brick)? **

**Also, for my Crimson Blossom fanfiction, thank you so much to everyone who has read it/still reads it. I'm sorry I did not respond to any PM's or reviews. They were honestly all just so nice that I literally cried (ughh, I'm so sorry it's literally been a year). But, unfortunately, I have no inspiration to write the next chapter. I like posting writings that I am inspired to do instead of forced to do because I feel that its better, even if it may not be. It's just how I feel. I like presenting things that I had fun writing instead of it feeling like a chore. And yes, I realize that posting a story before I complete it is a bad idea, but I don't want to delete it off here only to repost it in what may be even years from now.**

**I honestly don't know where I'll go with that story but hopefully I can find the inspiration to write the next chapter, maybe even finish it. **

**Thank you all again! **


End file.
